Having You
by Hirame
Summary: *AU* Touya Akira, as prince who just turned 18, must start looking for that someone who carries the requirements to be his mate. Go included. Main: AkiHika. R&R.
1. 18

 Disclaimer: I'm not claiming anything.

A/N: AU alert, ne? Of course, my first Hikago fic. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.  

Pairings: This will be AkiHika though there will be Sai+Hikaru/Waya+Hikaru/IsuWaya. Oh yes, it isn't entirely impossible for this to have OgaHikaAki. No not really a triangle but I think Ogata chasing the young ones is fairly cute. ^_^ Anyway, Akira-kun won't share Hikaru for anyone. Yep, silently possessive is the way to go.... or Go. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having You

by Hirame

In a faraway land lies the kingdom of Aries that practically radiates wealth, power and above all, prestige. But despite all the things that it was famous for, it was known for it's main entertainment, Go. Perhaps 'entertainment' was such a light word. No, Go playing was very much far from being taken lightly. People who exercise such a 'sport' and deals with the game very well were considered highly in society, and even in some foreign lands. Such is the graveness of the seemingly harmless pastime. Go during this era meant happiness, honor and dignity to most people and while there were still some kingdoms that practice other traditional contests and royal exhibitions of archery and jousting, Go became quite a steady replacement. Even in gambling.

         The kingdom of Aries is actually renowned for breeding excellent numbers of Go players all around the continent. More fitting to know that none other than Touya Meijin rules the prosperous kingdom. His reputation was famous, even to unfamiliar people. He was said to be the epitome of greatness with such overwhelming talent and skill in playing Go that the current sages speak of him as nearest to discovering The Hand of God.

         However, that has been long put into the background with the arrival of his only son, Touya Akira. Touya Meijin seems pleased with the development of the prince as well and lived on the hope that his son would claim greater honor far more rewarding than he did in his lifetime. 

         Touya Akira, now 18 years of age, stood by the balcony of his room where his personal Goban sat on the tea table. Indeed, time did nothing but praise his being. White, perfectly carved face held a usual stoic and indifferent expression as piercing blue green eyes stared into the vastness of the kingdom and pink lips slightly pursed. Straight, soft dark green locks usually hiding his oval shaped face blew back as the wind caressed his whole figure, high cheek bones flushing a tinge of red on the process. With a small sigh, he flipped aside his royal blue robe and walked back to the Go board as he initially planned on going back on his kifu studying when a slight knock made itself heard. Narrow eyes regarded the door as it opened slowly after he gave his approval of entry. It was his mother.

"Mother." It was a brief acknowledgement of the woman who just entered however, she did not miss the slight loving tone in the remark and it was enough for her as she made way to her son and sat opposite of him.

"Akira..."

"I know, mother."

Brief pause. 

"*sigh* Then does your father have your word that within two weeks... you'd have chosen already...?"

"... Of course. That is better than me forced to someone that does not have even the smallest bit of my consent."

" Gomenasai, Akira..."

"Mou ii yo." Smile. "I know father's intent is not to hurt me. It just has to be done for the welfare of the kingdom, ne?"

"..."

"... It'll be alright. I promise."

"Then... I hope that you make use of the time wisely, Akira. May you be happy with your decision."

"..."

         Pushing back his chair, he nodded and escorted her to the door, closing it after a small kiss of goodbye. Weary blue green eyes made their way back to the scenery before the conversation started. 

"It just has to be done huh?"

         Yes, the whole situation was presented the day he was born as prince of Aries. On his 18 years of age, he would be required to choose his lifetime companion. A mate as you call it that was supposed to have the qualities fitting for an Aries royalty: beautiful, compassionate, just, has sense of self and of course, good at playing Go. Akira supposed that it wasn't very hard to spot someone with those qualities within the boundaries of the kingdom. However, the only problem is that he'd met all the people before as an audience, mainly female ones, and didn't feel an attraction to any of them. Much more is his wariness over their loyalties for he had seen countless women, and even some men, throw themselves at his feet for his position. Not because of...well... him.

         No. It is true that his life revolved in Go and he was one who never thought of things such as marriage and his overall love life, mush less getting all leisurely sociable. But he did have tastes mind you. And while he's at it, he wanted someone who can understand him, relate, love him for who he is.

Oh. Let's not forget play Go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Read and review kudasai.


	2. A look at another green

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go ain't mine.

A/N: Arigatou for those who reviewed and supported this fic ^_^ Yes, this is my first Hikago fic and as you have noticed, an AU. Technically, I love creating AUs and so far, I haven't encountered an AU Hikaru no Go fic. I mean major enough to disrupt the timeline and I am glad that some are encouraging this fic to continue. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. *bows* Gomen for my errors. All error reports are gladly appreciated. ^^

**Allyyang** : This chappie would handle Hikaru's introduction . Arigatou for reviewing ^^.

**Mystik-chan**: Potential? I hope so ^^. Duomo.

**Lauren-sama**: True ^^ I have noticed no one is tying to make a very obvious AU of this series… Arigatou. I will go through my future chaps for editing next time as the first one was indeed rushed up suddenly. ~_~  Please do continue looking for mistakes. Onegaishimasu.

**Cally**: Humbly blunt ^_^ Here's more.

**Demon_master**: *sweatdrop* I am glad you are happy ^_^::. No need for chainsaws…0_0

**Kleptomaniac Can Opener**: *laughs* Nice pen name ^_^. Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you found it a nice start.

**Miya**: Thanks. I'll try to make this AU last long ^_^

**Animeangel**: Ahh, another noter of the blatant AU theme? ^_^ *scratches head* People seem to enjoy its' Auness but I guess it is true that I hardly see any HnG AU fics. Arigatou for reviewing ^_^.

**ShiTiger**: Thank you ^_^ I'll keep on writing.

**Bloaty Kitsune**: *laughs* yes, of course Akira is not interested in women ^^:::. I think? Nah, this is definitely yaoi.

**Regatto**: *blinks* A-ano, has it been ages? ^^ *sweatdrop* Gomen. Though thank you for reviewing and waiting for this. Leery? 0_o *chuckles*

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having You

by Hirame

Chapter II: A Look at Another Green

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Young master! The king wishes to see you immediately- Dear heavens! Young master!"

         Bright lime green eyes turned to the familiar motherly shrieking voice, a wide sheepish grin forming on soft pink lips. "Ohayo, Yoshino-san! Nice morning, ne?" the boy shouted as he followed the remark with a childish giggle. If it weren't for any trace of his physical appearance, his being eighteen years of age would be so unbelievable.

His supposed personal attendant sighed in frustration.

"Young master! How many times do I have to tell you *not* to... to *play* near the springs?? It's so early in the morning and yet you're already semi-drenched and full of grime!"

"Ah, gomen gomen." He held up his hands in surrender. "Don't get mad! I promise I won't do it again!"

"Hikaru-sama, you have promised me that yesterday and the day before that and the day before that, stretching to almost half a year! Young master, it is time that you act your age!"

         As the woman eyed him in an exasperated disappointed look, the boy's head bowed down in guilt. Honestly, she loved the boy like she would a son but sometimes, as future heir to the throne of the kingdom of Capricorn, he doesn't seem to act mature. In fact, she would have thought that he grew up backwards. -_- But nevertheless, she didn't withstand the prince when he turned on his lost puppy look. He just appeared too damn innocent to anyone. And if her hunch was correct, he'd be activating that mode right about.... now.

She was right.

And all she could do was groan in disbelief as she pardoned him AGAIN just for this TIME. Why is life so cruel to her? 

However, she almost cried with joy when the king himself entered the inner gardens with an amused smile in his face. She bowed down in respect before giving his majesty a pleading look. He didn't have to ask what it was about. He smiled before the both of them looked back to a now laughing boy splashing in the water.

"Hikaru." he spoke with a stern yet friendly voice. His said musuko looked up and blinked. 

"Uh..." the boy turned to his "nanny", pleading for help in his eyes. She almost pitied him. At this, it was the king's turn to sigh.

"Just *what* do you think you are doing in the garden springs? Now you don't even look the least bit presentable even to common guests."

"Eh? Of course I am!" Hikaru pouted. "I'm just a bit...wet."

"AND dirty AND harassed-looking AND disheveled AND do not speak of your state so lightly, my ever childish prince. You are not wet. You are DRENCHED from head to toe." The king pointed out as he raked his son's form with disapproving eyes. "And you *do* know our customs here, Hikaru. It is a good thing no servant passes through here to see you like *that*."

         It was true. In the kingdom of Libra, much more to the residents of the palace, it is considered a great crime for anyone to see the skin of royalty. This wasn't really bothering for the climate in their land is cool and would require people to dress up in more than adequate layers of robes. Though it didn't get as cold as in the kingdom of Aries in the winter or as hot as in the kingdom of Leo.

         In Hikaru's condition, one could say that he was not better off showing his flesh on purpose. Not when his morning robe now clinging to his figure like a second skin, showing off normally hidden feminine-like curves. And it was not lost to the king and the queen, as well as his personal caretaker, that Hikaru, as he normally is, easily attracts people from either gender. By all means, Hikaru has always been deemed attractive ever since he was young. Maybe not in the ethereally beautiful kind, but he practically radiates innocence with those huge lime-green eyes, pale flesh skin and natural rosy lips. Envelope his heart shaped face with longer hair and he could pass off as a very pretty girl. 

Much to the prince's annoyance.

"Wakatta yo... I just wanted to have some fun..." Hikaru looked down and shuffled his feet that were still submerged in the shallow water.

"Hikaru, what's going on? Anata, it's not polite to keep a guest waiting." A female voice rang out behind the king and the three looked to see the queen making her way towards them. Hikaru tilted his soaked head. "Guest?"

"Hikaru! You're dripping wet! Yoshino, please take Hikaru back to his chambers and get him prepared. He has been much delayed. Saa, hayakuu!" She clapped her hand in an urgent manner when she caught her son's perplexed expression. "Hiroshi, did you tell him of Fujiwarano-san?"

"Just about to." the king replied and turned to Hikaru as the boy was passed a towel from Yoshino. "The reason why I came to call you was to tell you to prepared for an introduction to an important guest. Fujiwarano Sai."

"Fujiwarano Sai? Who's he?"

"He came from a very prestigious noble family and one who excels in the art of playing Go. From now on, he will be your instructor."

*blinks* "But what about Kagami-sensei?"

"We have agreed that it was time for him to retire, Hikaru. After all, he *is* turning 86 within 3 months and being 85 is already bordering out from the normal retiring age of 65-70."

"Oh...well, I really liked him. He was nice..."

"Ahh, daijobu Hikaru." Hiroshi smiled, "I have a feeling you'll enjoy your tutoring sessions more now."

Hikaru just looked up warily into his father's happy yet concealed blue-violet eyes. Ah, well. If he couldn't hate his father's look in the eyes, at least he can say that he hated the smile presented to him at that very moment.

However, he found this Fujiwarano Sai quite intriguing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Read and review kudasai. Atashi kampeki no shosetsu no chosa janai yo. Point out demo saa, flames will be up to you. *blinks* But mind you, they are not given a sigle bit of importance so you'd just be wasting your time and effort in typing.

Gomen for the shortness.

-Hirame-


	3. Do read if you please

*sigh* Fine. I said the previous reply was the last one but I think it is still proper to reply to the still coming flames.

Thermopyle, I really don't mind you propagating on 'slamming this dumb bitch'. How you see me, after all, is not in my power to change to however I like it. Though, all I was asking, even from the previous e-mail that I replied to you was that you make it clear, and this does not pertain to my understanding of your review but in terms of what it really is that you deem should be changed in accordance to what you perceive and why. Admittedly, half of the time you reviewed was concentrated on bashing me, which confuses me greatly for it looked like you knew me all my life.

Oh and Fallacies, my apologies in not seeming to stand up at least up to your intellectual heights. My IQ's really low compared to it. 

Honestly, I comprehend what you are trying to say to me. However, everything you've said, though subtly in the background, cannot help but pertain to subjectively pointing out what is a fiction for you. What is an AU for you. As how you know it and how you see it. I have read so many Aus that have a defferent perception of what AU really is.True, AU does not mean OOC. That is why I would take into consideration next time on putting up a warning. But is that all? Likewise, I meant it for OOC since it is rather difficult constructing an AU without altering a bit. Also considering that with the relatively few, if none, AU's in the HNG fandom, the fic is nearly an experimental one. So why blow off your lids and find the need to condemn imperfect authors? I'd be glad to discuss this in a more proper manner, about its' mistakes such as the usage of Japanese language. I assure you that it would be taken cared of in the next revision. As for the interesting themes on how this fic could improve, they would be great except that I do not see the need of such complexity being implemented to a story I aimed to be a light read and something meant to be like a fairytale. Though as I said before, I'll take your heed when I write future fictions. They are a relevant add to my learning during the process of writing.

For Cat Who, yes, the formatting would come together with the revision of the chapters. Thank you for pointing it out since I don't have much free time in my hands lately to check things. 

For FTFCHRIS , no, the prince's *do* care about the kingdom. The whole plot will just settle things its' way when future chaps come up which for obvious reasons, I cannot spoil. I have barely introduced anything aside from the two characters anyway. Your review was significant and quite frankly, I find the truth in it. 

For all the others out there who feel the same contempt and irritation against my fic, I just ask one thing. There is no need for violent and harsh words and expressions. Though it is a respectable profession most people enjoy engaging in, it is just a fiction story. It doesn't deserve this degree or this manner of online fights and arguments. Things can be settled more calmly.

You can tell me a certain part of the whole fic that irks you and make a specific suggestion through example. It can be talked out because despite engaging fiction writing, there are a lot to learn from different readers. Just give authors a chance to mold a better one from the various comments. It will come.

But seeing to most of the flamers, almost all didn't even give that kind of chance before the name-callings. And what's odd about it was it was personally aimed. I didn't find them aggravating or annoying but they were indeed perplexing at the most.


End file.
